Love at Brother's Sight
by DanielleReadings
Summary: Its 1864 and both twin sister's Katherine the sexy seductive trouble, and the sweet and innocent Elena end up at the Salvatore Plantation. Who will fall for who? Will boundaries be crossed? Will The brother's fall for the same girl? Read and find out...
1. Chapter One: Meeting Of Both Worlds

**-Chapter 1: The Meeting Of Two Worlds.**-

Stefan Salvatore got out of his bed looking over and outside his window seeing it was a pleasantly warm and delightful day with not a cold in the sky and birds singing. Grabbing his journal and a good book he sat it on the nightstand and then proceeded to get dressed putting on his navy blue frock coat over his dress shirt and pulled up his trousers. Though most of the men in his family would sleep with night pants on he would much rather sleep in his boxers which were more more comfortable in his eyes. After Stefan finished dressing he clutched his book and journal and headed out towards the garden.

"Dear Brother!" Damon shouted running out towards the bushes seeing Stefan walk to the centre of the garden and sitting himself down on the large bench that sat in the middle of the maze. "You do realize that Father would have our heads if you know we are out frolicking in the garden." He laughed with a charming smirk something that Stefan was always jealous about that he could flirt with girls and it would seem so natural.

"Well yes normally he would, however he is off on business trading land in Oakton, but when do you ever care to displease Father. ?" Stefan laughed looking over at the sun for a moment.

Damon watched his brother curiously and then shrugged putting down the football and headed towards the bench where his little brother Stefan was seated at. "Well normally i never would, but i have heard news about a ball? And there will be twins attending, new to town actually they come from down south... Georgia if i am correct. Both of them very well off and apparently very beautiful"

Stefan was never surprised, if Damon was being the well mannered brother towards their father it was always clearly something to do with women. "Yes actually I heard from Lady Anna yesterday and heard her speak of them. I believe that their names where Katherine and Elena."

"Yes well I have heard that Katherine and Elena are quiet different. One is quiet and reserved like you brother and the other is fun and free like I."

Pausing for a brief moment Stefan laughed. "Is that your way of saying that you are the fun Salvatore and I am the boring one?"

Damon leaned down in the grass to clutch his football he had gotten and then started to walk back towards the Salvatore Plantation. "I didn't that at all. All I know is that i will be going to that ball even if i must listen to Father continue on about how the creatures of the night are mind suckers."

Stefan watched his brother leave and then sat comfortably on the wooden bench and started to write in his journal about his plans for the day.

* * *

><p>For Katherine was the carriage ride was just long and dreadful, she had little desire for this small town called Mystic Falls in Virgina. She much preferred Atlanta, Georgia. There where much more people and more fun. "Elena when will we be getting to his terrible place Mystic Falls?" She hissed, scowling out the window. "And why must we come here anyway? I hear Prince William County is much finer."<p>

The past 3 hours had been good on Elena's side, she had started to write in her diary, the country side was quiet different though she enjoyed it. Elena had never really fit in with her sister and her friends so she should normally keep to her self, though hearing Katherine complain about their where abouts had started to irritate Elena making her shut her diary and look at her sister. "We should arrive at the Salvatore Plantation in a couple minutes Sister. And due to your acts of indiscretion we had to leave."

"Well then this time i must not get caught." Katherine smirked evilly raising an eyebrow seeing the Salvatore's that where awaiting them.

Elena looked at the green eyed gentlemen that had held out his arm to escort her down instantly feeling a connection. But then saw the other brother with his magnifying blue ocean eyes that looked deeper that the Atlantic Ocean. Turning her attention back to the younger Salvatore she started to curtsy as she would do out of politeness but tripping over her lace blue traveling dress Elena tripped into Stefan's arms.

Seeing the beautiful girl trip Stefan quickly caught her and then let a small smile appear on his lips. "You have seemed to stumble. Are you okay Miss..." Stefan asked watching the women needing to know her name.

"Miss Gilbert" She said shyly standing herself upright and brushing off her dress seeing that Katherine was beside her with a childish and wicked grin staring at the younger brother as well.

* * *

><p>Hey guys and girls im back i was DannielleReadings and now im HopelessRomantic18.. i think? hahah i dont remember anyway i hope you all enjoy this. It has some StelenaDelena and i guess i will throw in a little damon/katherine and stefan/katherine. Im both a stelena and delena fan so you will get both :D Anyway i think my writing has improved greatly so i hope you like it. REVIEW! And ill update weekly ;)


	2. Chapter Two: Dinner Chatting

_Seeing the beautiful girl trip Stefan quickly caught her and then let a small smile appear on his lips. "You have seemed to stumble. Are you okay Miss..." Stefan asked watching the women needing to know her name._

_"Miss Gilbert" She said shyly standing herself upright and brushing off her dress seeing that Katherine was beside her with a childish and wicked grin staring at the younger brother as well._

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 2: Dinner Chit-Chat<br>**

After Elena had changed into a beautiful floor length gown with black sleeves and lace around her neckline along with a cream white pattern making Elena look pure and innocent which was completely different to what her twin Katherine had chosen for the evening her's being a black laced top part going around the chest and a deep red satin dress that as up to her ankles, showing that Katherine was clearly the sexy, seductive and presenting one.

Both Elena and Katherine entered the dinning area at the same time and no doubt were all eyes on Katherine, expect for the one pair she desired most, Gracefully swaying into the room she noticed that the gorgeous brown haired, green eyed younger brother was staring at her sister Elena. Which was something she would not accept, Katherine always got what and who she wanted her sister would not get in the way of that.

Elena shyly walked towards her chair that held her place card seeing that it was seated next to the younger Salvatore which she had now learn that his first name started with an S. Due to that placement card saying _S. Salvatore._ Looking around the room for a moment Elena saw the flowers arranged and then dishes set perfectly.

"Elizabeth?" Stefan asked sitting down not taking his eyes off her pointing towards the placement card. "No... Emily?"

Laughing softly Elena pointed towards Stefan's placement card beside the fresh roses and thought for a moment. "Steven?"

Shaking his head a smile appeared on Stefan's lips thinking how this girl seemed different then the rest. Though Katherine was oddly intriguing this other Gilbert was just like her as if she could finish a sentence for him. "Ebony?" speaking he chuckled seeing the girl's face crunch up. "Eden?"

"Eww." Elena let out a playful giggle seeing that the food was arriving seeing the salad and looked at it knowing it was not polite to speak at the dinner table, she whispered as she lightly tapped his foot to get his attention. "Im Elena."

Elena he thought thinking about her name, how it was such a wonderful name, he gently tapped her foot back realizing that in a sense Elena and him were playing footsies, then softly mouthed. " A beautiful name, for a beautiful lady."

As Elena and the younger Salvatore exchanged looks of flirting and interest, Katherine watched them displeased with what she was witnessing. Straightening out her red silk gown she continued to eat her dinner seeing that the older Salvatore had been watching her the whole dinner.

After the servants had taken away the dinner plates Damon and Stefan both got up offered each Gilbert there hand. Katherine took the older Salvatore in a bore, as she and him walked towards the library. Where Elena happily took the younger Salvatore's arm as there eyes flirted with each other.

"Miss Gilbert. May I escort you to the garden? It is one of my most treasured places." Stefan asked curiously.

Elena shyly smiled and then offered her hand to him. "I would love that Mr Salvatore, though it would be ever so nice to know your name." Elena said letting a soft chuckle out as a smile appeared on her lips.

Realizing that Stefan had not yet said his name he blushed and took her arm guiding it towards the garden. "Well i am ever so sorry my name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore. "


End file.
